Long way to go
by smiley363
Summary: Hi, everyone! This is the sequel to the story "Step by step". Now Rukia and Renji are married, Hinamori and Hitsugaya face a new "challenge" in their relationship and they are understand that there is a long way to go.
1. Chapter 1

Pregnant

The next morning Hitsugaya was woken up by some strange noises coming from the bathroom. He sleepily rubbed his eyes and slowly opened them to accommodate to the light, peeking in the room. Still not being able to understand what was happening, he turned to one side of the bed, only to see that Hinamori was gone.

Suddenly everything became clear to him. She was in the bathroom and as he could judge by the sounds she was throwing up. And not only that…she was sobbing.

He quickly stood up and ran to the bathroom door.

- Hinamori! – he called out to her and knocked on the door. – Are you okay?

He heard no reply. Even the sobbing sounds he had been hearing before had stopped.

- Momo, please open the door! – he tried again and knocked louder this time.

Again no one answered him. His worry was increasing. She could have passed out. Just as he was about to force open the door he heard creaking sound and the door slowly opened, revealing Hinamori's figure. She was pale, looking down and the traces of tears were still visible on her cheeks.

Hitsugaya caught her hand with one of his and with the other he picked up her chin. She was looking at him with teary eyes.

- What is wrong, Momo?

She couldn't reply because once again the sick feeling started to build up in her stomach.

She moved to the lavatory pan and started throwing up again. When she stopped feeling sick, she came down on the floor. Hitsugaya came closer to her and started stroking her cheek.

- Are you feeling a bit better? – he asked and she slowly nodded, too weak to even move.

Then she felt Hitsugaya pick her up and relaxed in his warm embrace. He softly put her in the bed and got her a glass of water. He moved her head up and held the glass for her to drink. Hitsugaya then put the glass away and sat down next to Hinamori.

- Don't worry, you'll be fine soon. – he smiled. – I bet you got food poisoning from Inoue's brownies. That's why I warned you not to eat them, but you didn't listen.

Hearing his words didn't make her feel any better though and she only started to cry again. "You don't understand anything Shiro – chan. It is not from the brownies I ate." – she thought.

- Hey, please don't cry, I wasn't scolding you. – he worriedly wiped away her tears. – Won't you say a word? – he asked. – Please, say something. Do you want me to take you to Unohana?

- No. – she finally spoke timidly. – I am fine.

- Don't act strong! – he told her. – We will go later, when you regain some strength. Don't worry, Momo! You know that I am always beside you, right? – he smiled kindly at her and she returned the smile, as one more tear fell down on her cheek.

* * *

Nanao was having her morning cup of tea, when she heard a soft knock on the door. She stood up and opened the door, surprised by this early visitation. When the door opened she saw Hinamori, very pale and obviously very worried too. Nanao looked at her sympathetically and led her to the small couch. The 8th division's vice-captain already knew what Hinamori had come to talk about so she just waited for her begin.

- I…have been throwing up all morning. – Hinamori said and tears started to form again in her eyes.

- Did you visit Unohana? – Nanao asked calmly.

- Not yet.

- What are you waiting for? – the black-haired girl scolded her. – For your belly to start growing?

- It's just that I know what she is going to say, but I am afraid of hearing it.

- You can't live in an illusion. If the reality is that you are pregnant then you have to accept is as it is.

Hinamori covered her face with her hands as she tried to hide her tears but they were flowing like a river so it was impossible.

- Why are you crying? – Nanao spoke up. – Because you don't know who the father is?

- Of course I know. – Hinamori exclaimed almost angrily.

- Or because he is some jerk who will leave you to take care of the baby alone?

The 5th division's vice-captain shook her head.

- Or maybe because you don't want this baby?

This question struck Hinamori. Up until now she had always thought about how Hitsugaya was going to accept the fact that she is wearing their child, but never about whether she wanted it. She put her hands on her stomach and was certain she could almost feel its spiritual pressure. Was it because of this small creature that she was feeling like someone had sucked all her energy? She smiled.

- I am so confused. – she said and burst into tears once again. – But I think that I want it.

- Then stop crying and smile. – Nanao smiled kindly at her. – You are such a lucky girl. You have a man that would give his life for you, you have nice friends and the job you've always dreamed of and now you are going to become a mother. Do you know how many women here wish to be in your place? Some of them can't have babies because here it is complicated, others can't afford to look after their children, because they are starving to death or because they don't have a man who has a steady job and can provide them a good living. And here you are crying like your life is ruined when in reality you should be enormously happy.

- You are right, Nanao – chan! – Hinamori smiled and started wiping her tears away. – I am such a dummy, aren't I?

- You are just confused like any girl at your age should feel. I bet you are worried about how Hitsugaya – taicho will accept the news.

- That is my biggest problem right now.

- Don't worry too much. A baby is made by two, so you are not the only one responsible for it. And I am sure that if you say it with a smile he will take it better, then if you cry like you are miserable about it.

- That is right. – Hinamori smiled.

- Besides he might get really happy and excited, even though he looks so cold. Weren't you the one saying that he isn't as cold as he seems?

- Sure he is not. The thing which he told me this morning keeps me strong – "You know that I am always beside you, right?" – Hinamori put her hands on her stomach once more and looked down at it. – I just have to protect my baby right?

Nanao smiled and handed her a cup of tea.

* * *

- Congratulations, Hinamori-chan, you are going to become a mother! – Unohana said with a smile. – You are in the 9th week of your pregnancy and if my calculations are right you shall deliver around the 15th of December.

Hinamori tied her obi and looked at the 4th division captain. "Wonderful! Hitsugaya – kun"s birthday is on 20th December. So close!"

- Your baby will surely become a powerful shinigami. His reaitsu is so overflowing even at such young age. A small genius like his father, I suppose.

Hinamori nodded with a smile.

- But won't this overflowing reaitsu harm Hinamori? – Nanao, who was sitting next to the window, asked.

- Hinamori-chan is strong, so I don't think that she will have any problems, but it will sure bring her some discomfort. She should rest more from now on. She will feel tired from the slightest amounts of work.

- This will be a bit problematic for me and Sakura-san. – Hinamori spoke.

- Don't worry about it and get some rest! – Unohana said and smiled kindly again. – The Gotei 13 will be really happy about this news. A future strong member is always welcomed. – Do you wish to leave with the echography?

- Yes. I want to show it to my…to the baby's father.

* * *

- You know, Nanao-chan, back then in the 4th division, I realized that I don't know how to call Hitsugaya-kun anymore. Should I use the father of my child? But it sounds so cold and distanced. Maybe I should use my boyfriend, but it sounds too immature in this kind of situation. I would like to call him my husband, but he is not. – she paused. – When Orihime told us about how hers and Uryu's relationship had started, I felt somehow in the same position. She got pregnant and that's why they got married. I don't want that. But there is nothing I can do now, right? I am already pregnant and I can't wait for Hitsugaya-kun to propose without knowing about the baby.

- And what of it? – Nanao cut her off. – Look at Abarai and Kuchiki. They have two grown up children. And they are happy. Uryu and Orihime are happy too.

- But Abarai-kun proposed without knowing about…

- So what? – Nanao positioned her glasses and looked at Hinamori seriously. – A marriage without a beautiful reason behind it won't last long. Yes, they say love is the best reason. But many families break up, due to lack of everything else but love. Whereas, if the reason is child, it binds you for a whole life.

- I am still as naive. To think I believe in eternal love. – Hinamori looked sad.

- I am not saying that eternal love doesn't exist. I was trying to say that a family can't be built solely on love.

- You are so mature, Nanao-chan. I wish I were like you.

- Stop complimenting me and go back home. You have news to announce.

* * *

Hinamori walked home tired from all the activities she had been busy with. Luckily Hitsugaya wasn't home yet, so she had time to prepare herself mentally. However, her nausea was really violent, so she had to spend most of her afternoon in the bathroom.

Before she knew it, it was already 6 o'clock and she decided to dress herself in a wonderful pink, silk kimono.

"Breathe, Momo, breathe!" – she told herself. In the same moment she heard the door open and close shortly after and felt her heart beating faster in her chest.

- Good evening! – she said when she spotted Toushirou in the mirror, standing behind her.

He was wearing a serious expression.

- Why did you go to the doctor's alone? – he asked. – You got me worried. When I came to pick you up, you were gone. You weren't at the 4th division. Later Nanao told me that she had been with you all day.

- I am sorry.

- Forget it. Tell me what Unohana said. – he moved closer to her.

- She told that… - she paused. She couldn't get any words out of her mouth.

- Is it something serious? – he asked worriedly. – Don't keep quiet, please!

- No, it is nothing serious. – she told, because she wanted to calm him down. "Nothing serious. I am an idiot."

- You aren't lying, right? – he looked straight in her eyes and she smiled as to hide the truth.

- Of course not. My condition is temporary. It will pass soon.

- Great. – he smiled and kissed her forehead.

She stared at her feet and wondered how to continue. "Don't be such a coward, miss!".

- You know, Momo, I have news too. – Toushirou said as he was taking off his haori. – Yamamoto offered me his soutaicho position.

Suddenly Hinamori felt even more lost than before. "Now, how will I tell him?"

* * *

Hi ,guys, I am back with the sequel to "Step by step". Sorry for the long wait. Hope you enjoy it!


	2. Chapter 2

Let's spend our life together

Hinamori was standing still, not knowing what to do.

- What's wrong? – Hitsugaya asked. – Won't you say anything?

- Ah, I am sorry. I was shocked. Hitsugaya-kun is truly a genius. Being a soutaicho at such a young age. Congratulations! – she smiled and hugged him. – Excuse me, but I am very tired, so I'll go to sleep.

Hinamori turned her back to him and started doing the bed. Hitsugaya looked at her suspiciously and started taking his clothes off as well.

* * *

- You didn't tell him? – Nanao exclaimed.

- I couldn't. This kind of situation isn't suitable for a baby. He can't have a newborn and start his soutaicho career at the same time.

- Tell this to those who made the baby.

- It was an accident. Who would have known that I would get pregnant from the first time we made it.

- This isn't a small accident, Hinamori. Inside you is growing a living creature. And since you are already in the 3th month you have no time to waste. Tell him right now and decide if you keep it or abort it.

* * *

- Taicho, could it be that Hinamori – chan is being unfaithful to you?

- What are you talking about, Matsumoto? – Hitsugaya said with irritation.

- I heard everything. You told our 3rd seat to stalk her.

- It is just because she is worrying me. It has nothing to do with unfaithfulness.

- Actually, I heard she fell sick.

- She is throwing up. She said it was a stomach virus. I bet she got it from Inoue's brownies.

- Throwing up? If it was just that I think she would insist on going to work.

- She is feeling weak. Of course she can't go to work. She even collapsed a few times.

Matsumoto's eyes widened.

- I think she will get better soon. Since it is just a stomach virus. – Matsumoto laughed nervously. - I am going to eat lunch.

With that said Matsumoto disappeared.

- Lunch at 11 o'clock. She will kill me, that Matsumoto. – Hitsugaya sighed.

Outside the office Matsumoto sat down on the grass.

- What stomach virus is taicho dreaming about? She is pregnant. And they say he is a genius. – She shook her head. – Oh men and their stupidity. – she laughed. – Wait a minute! Hinamori-chan is hiding it from him. Could it be that he is not the father? – she put a hand on her now wide open mouth. – Impossible, right? She is not that kind of person.

Matsumoto started rubbing her head.

- Children are so problematic. Let me solve this problem and help them. – she smiled and stood up.

* * *

Hinamori was sitting on a cliff, looking straight into the clear water. She got the ecography out of her pocket and looked at the small spot that was her baby.

- It would be terribly selfish of me to kill you. – She spoke to the picture as tears started raining on her cheeks again.

She rubbed her abdomen and spoke again.

- If you are born, me and daddy will play with you and teach you so many things. You already have big reaitsu, so I am sure I can teach you kido and you will become the best in the class. Daddy will practice sword fighting with you and you will turn into the strongest shinigami. And since I am sure you are a girl, you will be a real phenomenon.

She smiled kindly and put the ecography back in her pocket.

- But we can't ruin daddy's dream! I won't let myself be a burden to him anymore. I should learn to take right decisions alone.

She stood up and outstretched her arms, feeling the warm air that was brushing her cheeks gently.

- I've always wanted to fly like a bird. The wind gives me a feeling of relaxation and peacefulness. When the wind touches my skin I feel like I can overcome anything.

While she was standing like that memories of the past started flowing through her head. A few tears fell from her eyes on her cheeks, but soon thanks to the wind they became only small traces.

- I can't run away from the problems and live in illusions. I have to come back to reality in order to prevent my own mistakes.

* * *

Nanao and Matsumoto bumped into each other in front of the 4th division. Both worried about Hinamori they have run all the way to the 4th and were panting.

- I am sorry Matsumoto! – Nanao said in between her pants. – I was in a hurry! And I still am. – she said and turned to the door.

- Wait, wait, wait! – Matsumoto said as she caught her sleeve. – I am here because of Hinamori. You know everything, right?

Nanao looked at her in surprise.

- I am shocked that you know it.

- Look, Nanao. Taicho is a fool. He can't see the real problem. Men are not good at facing this kind of situation. We have to do something.

- It might be too late. In the morning Hinamori was anxious and worried. I fear that she has made an abortion.

- What? – Matsumoto shouted and a few shinigami turned to look at her. – Let's find a safer place!

Matsumoto and Nanao got into the 4th division and surprisingly found Hinamori with Unohana.

- Oooh, Momo – chan, don't do this! – Matsumoto shouted.

- Don't do what? – Hinamori asked.

- Don't abort the baby!

Hinamori's eyes widened.

- Where do you know about the baby from? Nanao-chan? – Hinamori looked at both of them suspiciously.

- No, no! She hasn't told me anything! I understood from taicho! – Matsumoto explained.

- He knows? – Hinamori exclaimed.

- No, no! He doesn't know but since he explained me your condition I figured it out.

- Yokata! – Hinamori sighed.

- It's not that great, you know! You have to tell him everything as soon as possible! – Matsumoto said, as she pointed a finger at Hinamori.

Hinamori started laughing.

- Rangiku-san, you are so funny when you're serious! It happens rare, so it's really funny!

- Ooh, I am glad that you are in good mood, but the problem hasn't been resolved. – Matsumoto said and smiled at her.

- I know. – Hinamori said. – I talked to Unohana-taicho about it and now I am confident that I can tell him tonight.

Both Matsumoto and Nanao smiled. They were so happy that they even forgot about the lecture they wanted to give to Hinamori.

* * *

- So what did you find? – Hitsugaya asked anxiously.

- Ehm, it was strange! – the shinigami paused.

- Talk already! – the 10th division's captain shouted.

The seated officer trembled with fear and started explaining.

- Hinamori – san was sitting on a cliff near the Rukongai's river. And she was talking to herself.

- Excuse me? – Hitsugaya asked in disbelief. Terrible memories from the past started floating in his mind. There was a time when Hinamori used to have mental problems. And it was because of the fact that he had stabbed her.

- Well, she talked to her stomach actually. – Hitsugaya's eyes widened. Now he figured it out and soon his face softened. He smiled.

- Why didn't you say so in the beginning? – he scolded the officer but it didn't sound as a scold, because his joy was overwhelming him.

- I am sorry.

- Is there something else?

- Well, she got a picture out of her pocket and stroked her. Then Hinamori-san started crying. – Hitsugaya felt his chest heavier.

- And?

- She then went to the 4th division and back home.

- She went to the 4th division? – Hitsugaya shouted as he stood up immediately and left in a second. – Hinamori, don't do this!

* * *

- Unohana, where is she? – Hitsugaya asked.

- Please, calm down! She left a while ago.

- Did she make it?

- Did she make what? – the 4th division's captain smiled at him.

- You know what. – he lowered his voice - Abortion… - he paused. – Did she…

- No. The baby is fine. Congratulations, Hitsugaya-taicho! You are going to be a father. I don't know how you found out, but please pretend not to know anything. She wants to tell you herself.

* * *

Hitsugaya got back home at 9 o'clock in the evening. Hinamori was waiting for him in a pretty blue sleeping robe. When she heard the door open she rushed to hug him.

- You are late! – she told him. – I got worried.

- I went to talk to Yamamoto-soutaicho. – When she heard this Hinamori got pale. – I refused his offer.

- Eh? – she looked straight into his eyes.

- Yes. I realized that it's too early for me to take this step. I want to do other things before that. – he smiled gently at her and got a small box out of his pocket.

Hinamori stared at him in shock. She couldn't believe her eyes when she saw the box open to reveal a gorgeous diamond ring.

- Marry me, Momo! – Hitsugaya smiled and caught her hand.

Tears of happiness started flowing down on Momo's cheeks immediately. For a while she couldn't even say a word. She kept on watching the ring. She felt that in the light illuminating from it were locked all of their moments together. She cupped her face with her hands and started wiping away the tears. When she regained some strength she spoke faintly:

- Yes.

Hitsugaya put the diamond ring on her ring finger. It fit her perfectly.

Hinamori buried her face in his chest and started crying again.

- Hey, if I knew that you would cry so much, I wouldn't have proposed. – he joked.

- Those are tears of happiness. – she said and moved a few steps away from his, so that she could watch his face. – Hitsugaya-kun – Hinamori looked at him and spoke – I know it's unexpected and sudden, but…

He looked at her suspiciously.

- I…I…I am pregnant. – she looked straight into his eyes searching for reaction. He stayed silent for a few seconds that seemed like years to her. His face was completely unreadable.

Suddenly he smiled and caught her waist gently. She felt how her legs left the ground and she got into his warm embrace.

- That's great! – he said with a smile.

Then he kissed her passionately and she could swear that this was the sweetest kiss in her life.

* * *

Hi, guys! Hope you like the new chapter. I am very sorry for the delay. I'm sorry sor the mistakes, but English isn't my first language. And I don't promise to write soon. I may even leave the story until next summer, since I'll be really busy this year. I wanted to reveal to you what happens with Hinamori and Hitsugaya before that. Please review!


	3. Chapter 3

Am I fit to be a father?

Toushiro was lying in his bed listening to the peaceful breathing of his wife, who was asleep in his arms. Normally in this situation he would be sleeping peacefully too, but this night sleep wasn't coming. The sudden news of becoming a father was too much for him. At first he was overwhelmed by happiness – his and Momo's child was going to be born. He couldn't help but feel triumph over anyone who had hoped to be by Momo's side and pride that he was going to be a father. But then other thoughts stormed in his head – he had failed to protect Momo so many times and now he was going to fear for the safe being of another precious creature. Could he be sure that he won't fail again?

He sighed. Momo moved her head from his chest to his shoulder. He looked at her and smiled. Toushiro gently moved his hand from under her head and body and stood up.

- I don't want to wake you up too! – he gently said as he leaned to kiss her forehead.

* * *

Hitsugaya sat down on the grass of the training field and looked at the sky. The fresh night air was calming.

- Toushiro-kun?

The white haired boy turned around to see Ukitake smiling at him.

- Ukitake… - he sighed. There was no peace for him.

- What are you doing here at this time of the night, Toushiro-kun?

- I could ask you the same, Ukitake!

- Eh, you know, old men have problems sleeping. – he laughed, but soon his laughter turned into coughing.

- Ukitake, you better go home. You can catch a cold even in the summer, you know. – Hitsugaya said as he turned his head in the opposite direction.

- It's ok. You know I am sick. I cannot heal.

Both of them kept quiet for a while, until the young captain broke the silence.

- You don't have children, do you?

- Eh, how can you say that? I think of you as my son.

- You know what I mean.

- Yeah, that's my mistake. Kyoraku and I used to flirt with women a lot, but we never got serious about them. We thought it was cool to be charming, but cold soul reaper, who could never fall in love. It was stupid. Soul reapers can fall in love. The can create family. The can have children, even though it's rear.

- It's rear?

- Yeah. Creating a child is a complicated process for us. If we marry a human it's easy, because they don't have spiritual pressure. But between soul reapers it is hard. It has to be the right person, so you can mix your spiritual pressures.

Hitsugaya smiled.

So, Momo-chan is pregnant? – Ukitake smiled. – I am glad. Congratulations! – he patted the young captain on the shoulder and stood up. – The old man is going to bed. Good night!

- Ukitake! – Toushiro said and the old man turned his head to face him. – Have you ever been afraid of failing to protect someone?

- Of course. – he smiled. – But being afraid of losing something means you have something you cherish. Having something to cherish is happiness.

Ukitake smiled and stood still for a moment before heading back to his house. Hitsugaya was left alone in the silence. He continued to gaze in the distance, thinking about the older captain's last words.

* * *

The next morning Hitsugaya was greeted by his very cheerful lieutenant while entering the office.

- Taichooooo! – she shouted while running to his side. – I am so so so glad about you! You are going to be a father! – she was jumping around in circles. – And you are going to get married! Kyaaaaa! – Matsumoto pulled him in a tight embrace and he once again felt thankful that he was now taller than her.

- Wait a minute! – he said as he got freed from her embrace. – How did you know everything?

- About Momo-chan's pregnancy I guessed alone, because I am a genius. – she laughed. – As for the marriage thing, you were spotted in a jewelry shop yesterday. – she whispered.

- So I can assume that everyone knows! - he sighed. – At least now there's no need to announce anything.

- Don't worry taicho! I have already planned some things!

- Eh? – he looked at her.

- I said I am going to organize the wedding. – she cheerfully smiled.

- No way! – he exclaimed.

- Why noooot? – Matsumoto protested.

- Because we want a small wedding.

- YOU want a small wedding! Momo-chan wants a big one! You selfish captain! – she looked angrily at him before storming out of the office.

Hitsugaya sighed in defeat.

* * *

- Did you hear the news, lieutenant? – the smiling 3rd seat of the 3rd division asked.

- What news? – Shirakawa Hana asked, lifting her head up from her desk.

- Hinamori-san is pregnant with Hitsugaya-taicho's baby! They are getting married.

- Whaaaaat? – Shirakawa Hana jumped from her seat. – Pregnant? Married? No waaaaaay! – she shouted and pushed all the paperwork from her desk on the floor.

The 3rd seat looked at her in fear.

- What are you looking at? Get out! – Hana shouted.

- Haai. – the young girl whispered before running out, tears filling her eyes.

Outside the office she bumped into Kira.

- Taicho, I am sorry! – she apologized and hurried to run away. Kira looked at her in confusion. Such a cheerful girl running away in tears. It was definitely strange.

Suddenly he heard the cries of his lieutenant and hurried to the office.

- That b****! I hate her! I HATE HER!

Kira's eyes widened when he saw the mess on the floor and his lieutenant throwing things around the room.

Hana! What's going on? – he asked.

Hana turned around to face him. Her eyes were fierce. She didn't answer anything and moved past him to the door.

- Where are you going to? – Kira asked. – First clean this mess!

- You clean it taicho! – she said arrogantly.

Kira continued to stare in disbelief behind her back.

* * *

Rukia opened the door to the bedroom and sighed.

- You still aren't up, Renji?

- Why should I be? It is the 3rd day of our honeymoon. – he said sleepily. – Besides, yesterday was a heavy night! – he smiled mischievously.

- You baka! – Rukia murmured. – I went to meet my brother and then went for a walk. I got news.

- If it's about Hinamori, don't tell me. I heard yesterday evening. – he rubbed his forehead and sat on the edge of the bed.

- Well, it's not only that! – Rukia said. – Nii-sama wants to repair our house as a wedding present.

- Great! – Renji said ironically. – And where are we supposed to be living during this time? – he asked, while putting on his shirt.

- In his house. – Rukia smiled.

- Whaaaat?

* * *

Hi guys! I am back. I am really sorry for the big delay. It was a busy year, full of exams for me. But now I am free for a while and I wish to continue this story until the end. This chapter may be a bit boring but I needed to slow the pace of the events a little. Yet I still hope you like it. Please review!


	4. Chapter 4

This chapter CONTAINS MATURE CONTENT. THE PART IS WRITTEN IN ITALICS. IF YOU DON'T WANT TO READ IT OR IT IS NOT SUITABLE FOR YOU, PLEASE DON'T READ IT! I didn't want to change the rating of the whole story, because of this short part, so I am sorry for the incovenience it may cause to some of you. You have been warned!

Wedding

Momo was sitting on the sofa in 10th division's office, while Hitsugaya was doing paperwork again. Hinamori was holding a paper sheet in her hand and a pen in the other one, as she kept on writing something. These days she was busy planning the wedding, even though Matsumoto was organizing almost everything. The brown-haired girl sighed in despair and lied down on the sofa.

- What is wrong, Momo? You keep sighing today. How do you feel? – Hitsugaya asked, looking up from his desk.

- I feel healthy, but I am definitely not ok. – she answered. – I don't know how to give proper positions to all of my friends.

- Proper positions? – he asked surprised.

- Yeah. You know, Rangiku-san is the organizer of the wedding. Nanao can be my maid of honor and Kira your best man…

- Definitely not my best man. I am sorry. – Hitsugaya immediately said.

- So who do you want to be your best man? – she asked, while moving into a sitting position.

- I don't care. Just anyone, but Kira!

- Mou, you are so mean to him! Ok then. It can be Hisagi-kun. But then what about Abarai-kun and Mimasaka-taicho? – she sighed again. – I love all of them.

- Hinamoriiii – Hitsugaya sighed too. – Please stop being so considerate of everyone else and think about yourself! If you are asking me no one deserves this attention. Look at Matsumoto! Today's reason for skipping work was because she had got a big discount from the sake shop. She told me that she deserved a lot, because she was saving us a lot of money!

Hinamori laughed.

- It's not funny! – he snorted.

- It is. – Momo smiled. – Rangiku-san is always funny. – Then her smile disappeared, as she continued. – On the other hand, I can make Nanao-chan the baby's godmother and Hisagi-kun his godfather. Then Abarai-kun and Kuchiki-san can be the best man and maid of honor. But still…

- Oh, Momo, stop it already! No one cares about that as much as you do!

Hinamori stood up and went to plant a kiss on her husband's cheek.

_ - I love you! – she said gently, as he moved her closer to himself, pulling her by her waist. His hands were gentle, but forceful at the same time as he hurried to capture her lips. His thong was busy exploring her mouth, as his hand roamed up her body, one of them moving inside her shirt to capture her breast._

_ - Aunhh – she moaned as he gently squeezed her breast. His mouth left her lips and he smiled mischievously at her._

_He moved his head down to plant kisses on her neck, his thumb now caressing her nipple. Hinamori has closed her eyes in pleasure, fighting with herself not to make any sounds. That became impossible, however, as Hitsugaya parted her robe and slip it down to her waist, capturing her still untouched breast in his mouth. Hinamori sighed harder. Hitsugaya smiled at her and released her for a moment to cast a strong kido spell around the room._

_ - Now no one can interrupt us. – he looked at her._

_Then he seated her in his lap, her legs standing on both sides of his hips. His hands now started stroking her hips, as he was enjoying the sight of her small breasts. How he wanted to take her, but he fought for control, as he knew the situation she was in. Hinamori seemed to notice this as she moved her hands to cup his face. He looked up at her._

_ - Unohana-taicho said it was ok to make love, as long as I feel ok. And now I feel more than ok. – she smiled._

_He moved her head closer and kissed her passionately again. His hands went busy again, as he was untying her sash. He finally parted her robes and slid them down her body, pulling her up a little so they can fall to the ground. He then moved her legs up to his elbows, so he can remove her panties. Hinamori felt herself burning from pleasure. Her legs soon returned to their previous position around his hips._

_ - You are still fully clothed. – she noticed. – It's not fair._

_He smiled at her as he moved her a little bit farther from himself, her back touching the desk. She looked at him in surprise, but then moaned hard as his hand cupped her most sensitive area. She titled her head back as he slowly inserted a finger inside of her. He watched her breasts rise and fall as he moved his finger inside and out of her. She opened her eyes again as he pulled his finger out. She was about to protest, when she saw him untie his sash. She moved her hand to his elbows pulling down his robes as fast as she could. Once again he lifted her body up to pull down his own pants. When he was done, he seated her down again and she parted her legs to allow him to enter her. Fast but not forceful he moved her body closer to his as his member entered her. She was trembling from pleasure. They looked at each other for a few seconds. Then Hitsugaya's hands moved to her back and pressed her harder against his chest. He was about to lose all of his control. Hinamori softly whispered his name as he went deeper into her._

* * *

Hinamori went outside Hitsugaya's office with a big smile on her face. Even her cheeks were pink. "How stupid of me! It's not like we did it for the first time." As she was walking happily outside, she heard a voice calling her.

- Congratulations, Hinamori-san! I heard you succeeded in your plans!

She turned to see Kira's lieutenant glaring at her.

- Plans? – she asked in confusion.

- I mean your plans to tie Hitsugaya-taicho to you for your whole life. – Hanna said, the little irritating smile disappearing from her face. Since Hinamori didn't speak, the girl continued. – You are actually really awful, you know? Always hurting him terribly and then smiling naively to beg for forgiveness. He will be miserable with you. You are a disgusting person.

Hinamori couldn't believe her ears. She had always known that Hanna disliked her, but never had she imagined to hear such words. She decided not to answer and just walk home.

- Running away again, aren't we? – Hanna shouted, as she hurried towards Hinamori and grabbed her hand. – You and the child you are wearing can only be a burden to him. A burden for a whole life. I pity him. You don't deserve him. The best thing you can do is to free him of yourself! – she shouted. Hinamori tried to free her arm.

- Let me go!

- Are you going to complain to him? GO ON! TELL HIM TO PROTECT YOU AGAIN!

Hinamori looked at her and then walked away as fast as she could. Tear started to form in her eyes.

* * *

Renji threw himself on their new bed in Byakuya's house. The house was spacious. The room was spacious and luxurious, yet he felt like he couldn't breathe. Being under Byakuya's close observation even at home didn't feel relaxing at all. Not only this, but Ururu and Jinta were living in the house too, and after their behavior at the wedding he preferred to avoid them. Even though they were his children, he didn't feel them close. Neither do they acknowledged him.

- Renji, get up! Do you plan to spend the day lying? – Rukia shouted at him.

- I do! It is our honeymoon after all. Even though it is already ruined.

- Starting to complain from the first day? – she glared at him. – I can't see how this marriage will work out.

- Try to understand me, Rukia! – Renji sadi as he got up to sit on the bed. – I don't get on well with your brother and now I have to live under his roof. I feel terrible!

- So what? He will be working, while you and I will be relaxing for a whole week. – she smiled mischievously at him.

- Then what? After the break?

- Really, it's not like our room is next to his or like he will spy on us.

- But I am not confident I can do it on this bed. His bed.

Rukia started laughing. So those were his greatest worries!

- Don't laugh! – Renji scolded her. – Actually I want us to have a baby, Rukia! – he suddenly said.

- We have two children already.

Renji looked down.

- It's not like we have any children!

- Don't talk like that! – Rukia shouted. – We are going to get used to this!

- I don't feel anything towards them. – Renji finally said and the room went silent.

* * *

Hitsugaya went home after spending the whole afternoon filling paperwork. He was met by a feeling down Hinamori. As he was trying to figure out what was wrong with her, she said some words, which surprised him.

- Why do we have to prove our love to the whole world?

He looked at her and sighed. The he spoke softly.

- If you learn not to care so much about the opinion of people, it won't be as hard. I don't care what others think!

She smiled at him and then went to embrace him tightly.

- If we could just marry, without the ceremony and all. Just the two of us.

- Actually we can. – he said. Then kissed her cheek.

- Really? – she exclaimed and her eyes widened.

- Yes. Only the two of us.

- Let's do it! – she suddenly said.

She looked serious.

- What? – he asked in disbelief.

- Yes. Let's do it immediately!

- It's not a problem for me, but you wanted a wedding!

- I don't want it anymore! I just want to become your wife as fast as I can! – she smiled, but the sadness was still there.

He embraced her softly.

- Are you sure? – he asked again.

- Absolutely. – she said as she caught his arm and dragged him out of the door.

* * *

I am very sorry that I am late again. Please forgive me! Thank you for reading. I hope you enjoy the chapter. Please review!


End file.
